


you're sitting pretty living in my brain

by mishnewbooty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Horny Teenagers, Masturbation, Pining, Smut, david jerks off a lot, if david would just admit his feelings, jerking off, not really - Freeform, so many feelings, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishnewbooty/pseuds/mishnewbooty
Summary: "What would I do without you?"In that moment, he thinks about the Queen Nefertiti that he did a paper on in high school for a history class. He remembers thinking of her the entire time, writing down his admiration of this magnificent Queen of an empire and thinking how much he was aligning her with the girl he's grown up with. It's just a flash before his mind. So he tells her the truth.In which David pines and masturbates a lot.





	you're sitting pretty living in my brain

**Author's Note:**

> Fic art i made: https://mishnewbooty.tumblr.com/post/185641534648
> 
> title inspired by Under My Skin by Claudia Kane

 

It really had started somewhere in his early teens. At least, consciously, it did.

David lives in the house right next to Natalie’s. So he can her doing her chores in the back yard. When she brings friends over, when she's dancing to Destiny's Child, when she's about to stomp down the pathway connecting their houses to yell at him because he's playing T-Pain too loudly. From the moment she moved in, he'd learned Natalie’s routines before the year was over.

So he's fourteen and things get a little weird. They're watching this one movie. They're in the living room. Natalie’s mom is taking a long shift and they're just waiting for her. (They still wait up sometimes.) Natalie’s legs are resting on his lap, bundled up in a blanket. It comes to a sex scene and it's all shaky breaths, lips and skin and he's really not sure how it happens but it does. Because Natalie takes in a breath, shifts her legs and it's not making things better. He's having that awkward boner that he would trade anything in the world to get rid of.

She shifts again and he gets up immediately, mumbling about the bathroom and stumbles there. He's got himself in one hand and is trying his hardest not to make a sound so he turns the fan on and it only makes it worse somehow. David’s thinking about getting finished when Natalie flashes before his mind, breathless and soft and-

He comes right before there's knocking on the door with her voice, "David, I gotta go too! Hurry up!”

David’s red and can't look at her in the eye when he opens the door to let her in.

 

\---

 

Another time happens when he's just discovering porn on his desktop and it's like opening a whole new world. So he's jacking off to wall sex when he closes his eyes and sees the girl next door.

And, okay, he won't lie to himself. He might be crushing on her. Though, David’s not sure what one may call what he has for Natalie. He wants to share every waking moment with her and also kiss her and just- yeah, whatever. He probably really likes her. ("Do you like like her?" this annoying kid in his class asked once and David frowned.)

But this time, David continues the fantasy. Sees her pressed up against the wall while he props her up. And it's way too easy to come after that.

 

\---

 

One time, she almost catches him.

He's on his bed, in basketball shorts and no shirt because he thinks that's cool somehow. He's forgotten about his homework ten minutes when the urge struck and he's got himself in his hand, thinking about Natalie being above him, hair falling over her shoulders and he's breathing things to her.

And then she's banging on his door for something that's really unnecessary and shouldn't be allowed to bang on people's doors for. And what's worse is that he's coming. It shouldn't happen but she's screaming his name (rather urgently and that doesn't help) and he's feeling both terrified and turned on.

Just as he's coming, she's opening the door (he'd yell at her but, you know, preoccupied) and he's flipping his sheets off the bed and hiding his hand behind his back. His blush extends from his chest to his face and, _god_ , she has to know.

Natalie is stomping over to his radio, punching the off button so hard, he thinks she broke it, and looks at him with a glare. “What'd I say about your-“

And this time she stops talking altogether when she sees him there. She blinks. He's staring wide eyed, thinking about how gross it feels to have cum on his hand that he's hiding and the comforter that's on the floor and how suspicious this all might look like.

Suddenly, she's stumbling over her words, "Why-? Get a shirt on! Gross, why are-?! Boys are so! - _ugh"_

She's gone and he's sinking to the floor, groaning.

 

\---

 

So it becomes a _thing_. He jacks off to her and he steadily grows out of denial. That's fine because it's not real.

But there's that problem too. Because it's not real. And he thinks it'll never be.

 

\---

 

It continues and he kinda hates it.

She tells him about her first kiss with a guy named Cole and he thinks what a horrible name that is, and don't say anything, let him have this grudge. He's a glutton for punishment, so he asks with a small grimace:

"So how was it?"

"Okay," she chirps, bouncing on his bed in her cross-legged position.

"Okay," he monotones.

A shrug. She's looking at the ceiling, not at him. “I don't know. It was weird. His mouth just stayed there and I couldn't breathe!"

She giggles and he shakes his head. “Seventeen and your first kiss. Wow, Nat," he teases.

She punches him in the arm. "Says the guy who doesn't have crushes! Bet you haven't kissed anyone yet."

He has. He's kissed Natalie a million times. On his bed, in the hallway, on the couch, in the schoolyard, in the backseat of Alex’s car.

David grins and rolls his eyes. Natalie snorts. "Thought so."

As she gets up, her arm goes around his shoulders for a small hug and she presses her lips against his cheek. It's something she's done before. Something so familiar but unspoken at the same time.

"There," she murmurs, like it should be a secret, "Now you can say a girl kissed you."

After she leaves, he's having that problem again.

There would be times they were drunk together, laughing and having a great time. When Nat gets drunk, she's touchy and he both loves and hates it at the same time.

Because on one hand, Natalie's hands over his skin is all his horny teenage years have craved for. And then there's the reality of it: Natalie is off limits, David.

There's this one time she wraps her arms around him while he's pouring them another drink, presses her body against his and her fingers press against his abdomen. She's doing little circles there and it's doing things to him. He clears his throat and turns around, ignoring the semi-hardness in his pants. She doesn't quite let go until he says her name and she looks up with glassy eyes and she grins.

That does things to him too.

She takes the drink, not before lazily pulling her hands away, skimming the material over his waist. He breathes in and excuses himself for five minutes.

 

\---

 

It gets a little better later on. Though it doesn't stop.

 

\---

 

When they're in his back yard, he's trying hard not to show it. Not to show how obvious he adores her. Because it has to be obvious, right? Maybe it's different when David’s around her because he's been in love with her since he turned twelve. But adoration for Natalie on _California Dave_ might look a little different.

Her voice is breathy and her shoulders rise and fall and he's behind her, wanting to skim his hand over her skin, kiss her neck and, yeah, this is getting to be too much.

She spins around and he has to blur his face. And they're way too close. She looks at _him_ like he's this amazing person, like there could be something but he's just Dave.

And when he rushes away, he's in his room, throwing his hat on the floor and is palming himself before three seconds are over. His eyes burn and he can hardly breathe, thinking of all the possible things that could have happened in his back yard with that view.

(Her legs wrapped around his waist, or she's on top of him, grass digging into his back, his lips against her neck and he's whispering how fucking gorgeous she is.)

He comes with a shudder and groaning out a, "Fuck."

Because he's really, really fucked.   

—-

He takes her to the Golden Globes. She's dressed up and he's in this suit that she helped pick out for him. She's got her hair up and he says something about it being nice down; the look she gave him was a little unreadable.

At the end of the show, Natalie is tipsy. He's not sure how that happened because he's always looking her way. She's giggling about everything and he can't really complain because her smile is- it's something.

When they're in the Uber, heading home, she snuggles against him. It's comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. He smells the strawberry flavored drink she had on her breath, the Victoria Secret perfume she uses, feels the brush of her dark hair against his cheek. So he leans into her because he can't resist this (let him have one thing, please) and closes his eyes.

"What would I do without you?"

In that moment, he thinks about the Queen Nefertiti that he did a paper on in high school for a history class. He remembers thinking of her the entire time, writing down his admiration of this magnificent Queen of an empire and thinking how much he was aligning her with the girl he's grown up with. It's just a flash before his mind. So he tells her the truth.

"You'd be completely fine."

Probably more so.

She shifts a little after that. He can feel her frown in his mind's eyes because that's something she does when he makes a comment that slights himself even if it compliments her. There's this small sigh and then she's moving up a little _more_ , her face snuggled into his neck, nose skimming his neck. His skin feels aflame then and a familiar need thrums through his body.

Her hand lands softly upon his neck, a little too far up, and he's not breathing. He keeps himself in real time because slowing this down means he'll react too fast, mess up, or something. And he doesn't want that. David’s thinking of all the possible things she could be doing this for besides what he actually wants. Like how they used to cuddle when they were twelve.

Her breath is hot against his neck and _it makes it worse_. David swallows and breathes in, concentrates on calming down. Because there's a little problem in his pants and if she notices, his cover for about a good few years will be blown. In the worst way.

"You smell nice."

That's it.

"Nat..."

A hum for an answer and it reverberates through his body. He inwardly groans and wants to grab her, kiss her and- dammit.

"Natalie."

"Daveed," she feigns seriousness and starts laughing, moving away ever so slightly and covers her mouth.

He breathes in and wonders how the fuck she doesn't know what she does to him.

 

\---

 

And, yeah, later he's on his back, jacking off to her _again_. He's breathing out shakily, hating himself a little because this shit is just to ridiculous. He's not a teenager anymore. And, yeah, that's his employee and yeah, she's got this boyfriend who is great. And, yeah, he pretends a little too much for things he shouldn't.

He says her name over and over and stares up at the ceiling. His chest rises and falls with heavy breaths. He wants to call her but she's probably the same as he left her: passed out in her room. He wants to tell her the two secrets he's been keeping, tell her he's fucked up and he really didn't mean it.

He gets to editing instead and changes his sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> is it possible to be in love with the concept of a couple? i'm asking for a friend.
> 
> thank you for reading! :)


End file.
